


刍狗

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 被利用与被包庇的





	刍狗

李京泽记得很久之前听人说，夏至那天的白天一年中最长。

他在楼下院子里铺了张凉席，躺那晒太阳。周围全是晾的衣服被子，他找了半天才找到一块完整的地方，没躺多久，就听到来晾衣服的邻居问：“手怎么了？”

他前两天右手手腕折了，打着石膏。

“我自己发废，”李京泽说，“你给我签个名吗？老万说要在石膏上签名。”

邻居看了他手一眼，笑了。“你那都那么多名了，也不差我一个。”

李京泽说那就算了下次再骨折肯定先找你签，说完又躺回去。

“怎么今天都没看到几个人？天儿这么好。”

邻居停下动作，拽着被子角，脸色变得很难看。

“你不知道啊？”

“啥？”

“秃……裁缝死了，大家都围在H栋门口看呢。”

李京泽太阳穴一嗡，一下子坐起来。

秃子一周前还活得好好的。

李京泽最后一次看到他的时候，收了他一枚胸针，是用啤酒的瓶盖做的。

半个小时前他们睡了一觉，秃子年纪上来了，动得吃力，李京泽两只手垫在脑后，无聊地左看右看，最后盯住了墙上的挂毯，世界地图的图案，缀着各种瓶盖胸针。

“那全是你做的？非洲，美洲也是你做的？”李京泽问身上气喘吁吁的人。他没怎么上过学，地理知识是哥们教他的。他们房间有张巨大的世界地图，铺在地上。在上边胡搞的时候，他的哥们就教给他，这是滑铁卢那是诺曼底。

世界就这么大，在我们底下。他哥们说。

“对，”秃子被打断，一下子软下去，再起来就难了，只好收了东西在边上坐着休息，“刚刚咱说好了，送你一个胸针，喜欢哪个，拿去玩。”

于是李京泽挑了别在好望角上的一个瓶盖。

“整得挺牛逼。”李京泽穿了衣服，在楼道灯底下举着那小玩意看，楼上的新搬来的一群小姑娘在练跳舞，踏得天花板扑簌簌落灰，悬着的灯也晃来晃去。

“我看有个不错。”送他胸针的裁缝看着落灰的天花板，拇指搓食指指肚。

“什么？”

“小丫头里，有个不错。白，软。”

李京泽看他一会儿，把胸针丢回去。裁缝正看那晃着的灯，没留意，胸针越过他的手，滚到地上。

“我操你妈逼。”李京泽说。

“哎呀，你，怎么又骂人。”

裁缝弯腰捡胸针，过道太窄，李京泽又堵着道。胸针停在李京泽脚后跟，挺近，就是够不到。

李京泽脚向后移，踩住它。

“楼上可都是九八年的，知道多大吗？”李京泽伸出两根手指，在裁缝脸前比划，“十六。”

“秃子还骂你呢，这逼都骂了半个小时了，你揍他了？”

“我操我哪敢揍他，他都多大了，半截入土，我怕揍一下他就厥过去了，我连自己棺材钱都凑不够。”

气窗外很应景地传来裁缝的叫骂。

李京泽从墙角抄起一只汽水瓶，扒住王昊肩，踩上洗手池，要往气窗外丢。池子边缘长了苔藓，湿滑，他差点滑下来，王昊扶住他，说算了，这玩意儿丢下去要出人命。

李京泽十分坚定，死活要上去。王昊溜了一眼周围，排队洗漱的人快把房间填满，人群像面包虫一样蠕动，盯着被占据的位置。再耽搁下去只会更丢脸，王昊不想和他扯皮，借出一个背让他踩。李京泽脱了鞋，一脚踩水池上一脚踩王昊背上，晃了半天，成功站稳，冲着气窗和裁缝高声对骂，立誓要与裁缝的爹妈乃至祖宗十八代发生性关系，骂完把牙刷扔到了楼下。

王昊说嘿哟，不是说扔瓶子吗。

李京泽说你当我傻，砸成植物人了是不是还要我照顾他。

王昊等他下来，说骂归骂，你把牙刷扔了干嘛，把瓶盖扔回去呗。

李京泽说我早还给他了。

“还了？我看你不是很喜欢吗，念叨了好几天。”

“谁说的？”

王昊笑笑，继续刷牙。李京泽穿上鞋，磨磨蹭蹭，占着地方不干正事，队伍像金鱼吐泡一样咕噜噜地嘟囔不满，气泡还未升至水面，就被戳漏了底气。李京泽很凶，长相凶，说话措辞也凶。听说早年杀过人，这个说法没有证据佐证，但听起来很真，搭配上李京泽本人，格外真。他们这栋十层楼里塞了二十户九十八个人，四舍五入一百人，这有三十栋这样的楼，做个乘法就是三千人，三千人中流传着十几个都市传说，李京泽榜上有名，也算一种成绩。

“听说你揍了秃子？”

“没有，我没揍他。”

“他们都说你揍了。”

“放屁。”

肉铺老板和李京泽关系还成，能嘻嘻哈哈地闹两句。李京泽来拿肉铺每月送给刘嘉裕的火腿礼盒，包装得很浮夸，刘嘉裕喜欢这种。

老板在门口站着抽烟，看李京泽提了东西要走，叫住他：“商量个事。”

李京泽停下来，等着他说。

老板拄着拐杖走进屋，把玻璃门拉上，烟在烟灰缸里碾了一圈，小声说：“你能不能帮我弄一个人？”

李京泽问：“谁？”

“H栋502，他搞大我妹妹肚子。”

李京泽有些惊讶。“什么时候的事？”

“就前一阵。两三个月吧。”

李京泽想了想。“我说有段时间没看到她了。”

“如果不是我腿不好，本来应该由我去找他算账。”

“502，我好像见过，是不是挺高的？真是他吗，他不是挺老实的吗？”

“是他。我本来想拜托老刘，可他不是这几天不在吗，我想告诉你也一样。”

“也一样”这几个字分量很重。

李京泽说：“没事，他们忙得很，我来就行，都一样的。你打算怎么弄？”

“让他出打胎的钱，然后滚出这个地方。我妹妹二十，只比你大一岁。你叫过她几次姐姐，刚来的时候她给你送过吃的。虽说不是什么……”

“我知道，她挺好的。”

李京泽记得她，当时他刚被刘嘉裕和丁飞捡回家，赶上那个姑娘来送火腿。切成厚片的火腿塞在一个塑料饭盒里，压得很实。李京泽抢了那只盒子，蹲一边狼吞虎咽，肉像水一样绵绵不断地流入他的喉咙，他被呛了一下，差点吐出来。姑娘躲在旁边不知所措，丁飞摸摸李京泽后脑，说你吓着人家了，要说对不起。李京泽忙着吃，嘴里塞太满，没工夫说话。丁飞就等着，等他把盒吃空了，肉都咽下去了，又说一遍：“咱得讲礼貌，说对不起。”

李京泽就说：“对不起。”

现在想想，他一开始并没给姑娘留下好印象。后来他常来找老板玩，也和她间接有些接触，偶尔来往的几次，她总是提起那盒火腿，说你这么能吃，怎么又没有长高，也没有变壮。

一直说，是因为没有更多话题。

李京泽起初不怎么讲话，只跟红花会的几个亲近，一点没和其他人来往的意思。后来学了点这个地方的规矩，以为触到了世界的边，加上被身边那帮人惯出来的自信，整个人舒展开，开始到处招猫逗狗，把钢筋水泥当原始森林，在里边横冲直撞。

刘嘉裕是个很直白的人，坏得直白，好得直白，连阴阳怪气都直白。他承认自己就是想赚钱，赚大钱，当人上人，手段他并不在意。他面对欲望的态度影响了李京泽。杀欲，情爱，金钱，一切的冲动都被李京泽全盘接收并毫不掩饰地展现出来。

他局限在小的社交圈里的时候，和哥们瞎搞搞出了乐趣，出了圈子仍想延续这样的快乐，便常常找人玩，谁都行，只要他看得上。他对待这种事如吃饭饮水，过于坦荡的态度弱化了这种行为本身的不正常，显出突兀的天真。这么瞎闹也不是没闹出过事，有回不知怎么被惹急眼了，差点把人家老二咬下来。当时是在俱乐部二楼，对方的惨叫整个四层都听得到。丁飞知道这事后赶紧去打听伤者情况，刘嘉裕在一边笑，说问啥啊，真咬下来咱赔不就完了。

那就是李京泽所能接触的世界的边界了，错误不是错误，差错能用权力修正。像他哥们在地图上揽着他时说的，世界在我们底下。

李京泽拆了床垫里的弹簧，钳下一截，前半段捋直，后半段钻进红酒木塞，这是他早先自己混的时候琢磨出来的。他把凶器藏入酒瓶，临走想起老板说那人以前当过保镖，要他小心点，又揣上把水果刀。他备好武器，去还火腿的情。

路上遇到楼上的住户，小姑娘，白，软。

李京泽和她打招呼，说：“这几天小心点，最好和你朋友一块儿走，有人看上你了。”

姑娘说：“你说秃子？他今天送了我一枚胸针。”

“送你礼物是要搞你。”

“我收了，但我不让他搞，他能怎样？”

李京泽愣了，他没想到这点。秃子是个五十来岁的老头，无权无势，人又苶，所能做的不过是逐个送不值钱的瓶盖胸针乞求一个机会。李京泽想要胸针，就依照约定给了机会。

“你要是喜欢，送你了。”女生把衣襟上那枚小东西取下来，放到李京泽手里。

和李京泽住的B号楼一样，H楼狭窄拥挤，楼道窗户被霓虹灯牌挡去大半视野。这天下雨，以前隐藏在楼道里抽烟睡觉嗑药和爱人吻别的人都不在。李京泽站在三楼到四楼的平台上，在想事情。三楼有人叫他，这时候外面灯牌正好换到红色，李京泽转过脸，大半身体被红色笼罩，问怎么了。那人喜气洋洋地说下周三要给孩子办满月酒，请柬给刘嘉裕了，壳总一定要去。李京泽说刘嘉裕肯定会去的，他和嫂子都喜欢小孩。

灯光又切成黄色，绿色和紫色，在他脸上流动。

李京泽走到502门口，敲敲门，把酒瓶举到猫眼前。

“有人托我送瓶酒。”

后来想想，他和老板一家并无多深的交情。他几乎没怎么考虑就应承下来，像是一种条件反射。

老板收拾东西准备关门的时候，李京泽到了。

老板先是看到一个东西从眼前飞过，转脸去瞧，发现是一个牛皮钱包，黑色的，淋了雨，血被水裹着送到地板上。让那坨东西看起来像新鲜的肝脏。

“给姐姐打胎的钱。”

李京泽走进来，穿着松松垮垮的运动服外套，身上除了雨水的气味还有股腥臭。

老板打量他，问：“他答应搬走了？”

“唔。”

李京泽抬起左手抓抓头发，犹豫了几秒说：“你帮我叫个医生吧。”

“肖医生离开这了，今天下午走的。他要给家里的小男孩庆生。”

“那怎么办？”李京泽塌下右肩，左手把右胳膊从袖子里捞出来，文身糊满了血，开出大块不均匀的红色花朵，“我手腕好像断了。”

老板给他弄了个夹板，

“没谈拢。狗篮子说和她约过，没上，反正他一直不承认。”

老板抱着手臂，说：“他说谎。”

“嗯，我想也是。”

“后来打起来了，挺乱的，乱七八糟，操他妈逼。”

李京泽一开始被踹倒了，刀子飞出去，还被踩裂了腕骨。李京泽说我觉得那傻逼要杀我，我总不能干等着。

“他不敢杀你，”老板很笃定，“都知道你是谁的兄弟，他不会给自己惹事。”

“是吗？”李京泽打量他，说，“看来是他让着我了。”

“当时太乱了，我把瓶子卒瓦了，里头有铁丝，本想捅他脖子，但我左手用着不顺，被他挡住，捅到了他眼。”

李京泽抓住木塞做的把手，把铁丝拔出来，上面带了肉块，是眼球，他被吓了一跳，但没时间多想，他又攮了下去。

“我好像扎到他动脉了，血喷得贼鸡巴厉害，”李京泽说，“我眼睛里都是，什么都看不清。我在他家洗了把脸，地上和墙上可脏了，都是血。”他抬手揉了一把眼睛，问老板还有吗。

老板说没了，挺干净。

“人死了？”

李京泽没说话。

老板面色如常，他叼上两支烟，点燃了，分一支到李京泽嘴里，问：“你应该杀过人吧？”

李京泽抬手捏烟，手有点抖，又放回到腿上。他回答：“之前没有。”

老板这才露出讶异的神色。

李京泽说：“早晚的事儿。”

他运气好，如果不是雨水把老楼泡酥脆，寒气渗入楼道，本应有更多人见证这场凶杀，他跑出来的时候楼道里空无一人。他腿软脚软，却还是撑着一口气跑下五楼。

雨下得太大，只能看到楼的轮廓，他在楼道口茫然地站了一会儿，朝肉铺摸过去。

李京泽摸摸自己被血黏住的头发。“你这有推子吗？黏糊糊的，不舒服。”

老板回头喊妹妹的名字，让她拿推子来。

女人从后屋拿着推子走进来，肚子高耸，问李京泽饿不饿，要不要给他弄点吃的。李京泽盯着她的肚皮看，怎么会那么高，他有些发慌，他有多久没看到她了。

“这得七八个月了吧，还能流掉吗？”李京泽问。

老板慢慢地露出笑意，拍拍他的手背，说，别担心，她会生下来。

“可你跟我说你要打胎的钱？”

“打胎的钱只是一种说法，并不只是指一个事，生小孩也要花钱啊。有些词，意思很多，你明白吗？我可能没讲清楚。”

李京泽没说明白也没说不明白，他坐在那，疼痛紧随着疲劳穿过他。

“我有个事要问。”李京泽说。

“你说。”

“他后脑剃了个星星，新剃的，以前没有。那是个符号吧？“

老板说：”看来他新加入了帮派。“

”你找我的时候知道他加入帮派这事吗？“

老板给他找了块桌布围上，拿起推子。“咱们先弄正事。”

李京泽笑了。”你是不是借刀杀人啊？“

推子的声音响起来。

”说老实话，我不在乎，哥们，我真不在乎。我知道你们困难，你能有什么别的法？“李京泽闭着眼睛，”但是，我是不是又犯错了？我想知道。”

H楼楼下聚着很多人，李京泽打着石膏走上前，那群人乌央乌央的，挡住他的路。

李京泽拨开人就要往里走，突然被揪住运动服帽子。

他转头，是啊之，他朋友。

“别看了，小孩儿看了晚上要做噩梦。“

李京泽挣开他，肩膀分开人群，挤到最前排。视线的中心是一个运动包，鼓鼓囊囊。包上别着一枚胸针，锈色的血形成它的包浆。

李京泽下意识翻自己口袋，不见了。他忘记距离雨天已经过去了三天，衣服早就换了，仍是徒劳地翻。两只口袋，里层像舌头一般被他拽出来，空的。

那枚胸针被他落在502。

李京泽原地呆了几秒，等反应过来，啊之已经蒙住他的眼。

“人都成几块了，没什么好看的，咱回去。”

所有人都说李京泽杀过人，只有啊之还当他是见不得血的小孩，他用手臂箍着李京泽，像一只巨大的毛绒熊。李京泽剧烈挣扎，却被温柔的力量抱得更紧。

要办满月酒的邻居站在楼道门口的阴影里，看到李京泽，迈出来一步，朝他摇摇手，示意他赶紧回去，示意完了眼睛机警地扫了一圈，人又退进楼道。

那是证人，李京泽想，他需要有人来作证，秃子没杀人，秃子当了他的替罪羊。

啊之猜到他打算，赶快把人往后拖。看热闹的人又一层层围上来，很快挡住了他的视线。

“谁都知道秃子做不出这事，他们为什么选他，是因为总要有人负责，不解决没法向下边交待。他们敢为了一个新加入的小角色让你负责吗？你同意老刘都不会同意的。”

啊之说得很细，如果换个人，丁飞或者刘嘉裕，多半不会向他解释。啊之认为李京泽能懂，李京泽也确实懂了。

他那天晚上离开肉铺，坐车去市中心找医生。第二天早上才回来，他的朋友没有一个问他去哪，只说伤了手就不要出门了。他以为瞒住了他们，现在看来，被瞒住的是他自己。

世界到底是怎样的。

滑铁卢诺曼底好望角他都认得，但好像没什么用。国境线被重新划定，之前一切推翻重启。

他原本以为自己没犯错，现在看来只是因为后果有其他人代为承受。

这并不是他想要的。

李京泽问：“我能把他埋了吗？”

啊之有些犹豫，他在组织里是和事佬，并不是做决定的人。李京泽替他做了决定，再一次挤进人群，去拖那只包。毕竟是一个成年人的重量，他又打着石膏，单手提不动，改成拖拽，地上拉出一道血痕，像个尾巴，一直跟着他。

啊之过来帮忙，要把那包尸体扛到肩上，李京泽不同意，啊之只好和他一人提一边。

走了一段，俩人和尸体一起在树下休息，啊之问他：“怎么就去惹502了？”

李京泽拽起T恤衣领擦汗，声音闷在里面：“就那样啊，没什么讲的。”

他们忙活到中午，回来时赶上午饭时间。刘嘉裕扫一眼俩人身上的血污，说你俩赶紧换个衣服，满月酒摆席。

李京泽去洗了个澡，换了干净衣服。和其他人一起，去了酒店。在酒席上他得了一个红蛋，小小的一个，可以握在手心里。酒席的最后，小孩子被妈妈抱出来，捏着手，做出和客人们打招呼的样子。人们围成一圈，隔着段距离逗小孩。李京泽坐在边上，视线又被挡住了，一时间分不清被人包围的是足月的婴儿还是五十岁的死者。

王昊看他坐那发愣，问想什么呢，瞥到他手上的蛋，以为他单手不方便，拿过来，帮他剥了一半。

** fin**


End file.
